warriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Arrowyn Sacred
Mina Arrowyn Sacred is a 16 year old warrior from Tanith who agrees to join the war at the beginning of the RP. She serves as a primary protagonist in Warrior and its upcoming sequel. Personality At the beginning of the RP, Mina is completely cold to everyone, even her commander. She was one of the best warriors in her camp, but she often disobeyed orders and broke rules, making the commander very frustrated. Her want to be alone and left alone was evident. Almost every night or evening, she left the camp by herself to explore and be alone. Because of her loner and somewhat selfish attitude, most everyone thought of her as a brat. Along with being cold and mean, she was very distrustful of people, questioning their motives and every detail of what they did. She found it hard to accept kindness of any sort, and she refused to accept it. She put on a tough and ruthless exterior, not letting a single person see her true feelings and emotions. As the RP progressed and she met the others, she began to be more open and kind. She was still her old self, though, and often snapped cold remarks and was annoyed by almost everything. She was still distrustful of everyone, and she always wondered why the people she traveled with continued to put up with her, and more importantly, care about her. However, that feeling somewhat began to go away, and she slowly began to trust. All her progress vanished when her brother died, and she reverted to her old ways. She was usually silent, and when she spoke, barely a nice word came out of her mouth. She blamed herself for her brother's death and wouldn't let anyone convince her otherwise. Any self esteem she had went away in an instant, and she was started to think of herself as worthless and stupid. She became even more easily agitated, and she didn't seem to care about anything or anyone. She kept all her emotions bottled up, especially her hatred, only letting them out when she was sure she was alone. After the many events leading up to the group's trip to Dystan and the events in Dystan, she slowly became like she had become before her brother's death. She realized that the people she traveled with, no matter who they were, had become somewhat of a family to her, and she needed to start acting like they were. She mellowed a bit, but not by much, trying to show that she cared. However, the way she went about it wasn't the best, and she ended up looking a bit like a selfish brat again. She continued to try, however, and she ended up deciding to just follow everyone else and stay out of conversations unless necessary. On the flip side and better side of her personality, she is very deep, artistic, and poetic, pointing out little details others often miss. She can be very sarcastic, but not critical, and she can be very compassionate and kind. She has a soft spot for animals and certain small things, and she has a way with animals if she's in the right mood. She has a lot of determination, and if she starts something, she'll completely finish it. If she puts her heart into something, it always turns out well. Her value on her life is low, and she will give her life to save someone she loves and cares for. She hates injustice, and if something unjust goes too far, she'll step in without a second thought. She can be embarrassed quite easily by certain things. She loves to draw and play music, but at times she's very critical of what she does. Though she has many skills, she isn't overly proud, and she doesn't like to show them off unless necessary. Relationships Dimitri Rakaim Derivé Mina met Dimitri when she was part of the Tanith military, but she only saw him as another warrior. She was later paired up with him to patrol the border between Tanith and Sanjaya, though she left him, and she later met up with him before and after the death of her brother. She trusts him the most out of everyone, and as the RP progresses, she begins to see him somewhat as a "brother". Ashgard She first encountered Ashgard, along with the group of thieves, when she was out exploring the forest around her camp. She later saw him when she met back up with Dimitri before her brothers death, and she saw him again when she returned after. She's a bit sceptical of him, though she doesn't really mind him being around. Princess Jaylin Ramira She first met Jaylin after the death of her brother when she met back up with the others. Mina hasn't talked to her much since the time she met, and she knows little about her. Jirachi-Rose Stone Mina met Jirachi shortly after meeting Jaylin. At first, she was a bit annoyed with her, but she had a small conversation with her before going to Dystan, and she soon saw her as part of the group. She somewhat feels bad for her, and though she's too afraid to say anything to her, she considers her somewhat as a friend. Gray She first met Gray when she stumbled upon the group of thieves, but she didn't even learn him name. She later meets him again before they go into Dystan. She doesn't speak to him much, and often doesn't pay attention to what he does. Bronze and Bark Mina only met Bronze and Bark when she came upon their camp, but she often hears Gray and Ashgard talk about them, so she vaguely knows who they are. Richard Mina met Richard when she came upon his camp, and after a short conversation with all of them, he agreed to let her go. She knows little about him. Thomas Sacred She never met Thomas until later in the story, but she recognized him as another warrior at her camp. She later learns that he's her brother, who she thought she'd never see again. They have a brief conversation, in which she learns that her parents are supposedly dead, but soon after, Thomas is killed. Mina later buries him, then leaves to find Dimitri and the others. Trivia *The small instrument that Mina plays is similar to an ocarina. --Page Still Under Construction-- Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tanith Warriors